Çîëóøêà
by Severina2
Summary: Õîãâàðòñêèé âàðèàíò ñêàçêè î Çîëóøêå. Ê ÷åìó ìîãóò ïðèâåñòè íàêðàøåííûå ðåñíèöû...
1. ÷àñòü 1

**Çîëóøêà**

**Àâòîð - ****Severina**

**tenkor@mail.ru**

**Ðåéòèíã - ****R**

**Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: ñëýø**

**Disclaimer: Âñå íèæåïåðå÷èñëåííûå ïåðñîíàæè ïëîä íå ìîåãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ, à ñàìè çíàåòå ÷üåãî... **

**Ãëàâíûå ïåðñîíàæè: Ãàððè, Ñíåéï, Äðàêî**

**Ñàììàðè: Õîãâàðòñêèé âàðèàíò ñêàçêè î Çîëóøêå. Ê ÷åìó ìîãóò ïðèâåñòè íàêðàøåííûå ðåñíèöû...**

**Çîëóøêà****.**

×àñòü 1

-À-à-à! - Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ â õîëîäíîì ïîòó. 

- Ãàððè! Ãàððè! Ïðîñíèñü! Òû â ïîðÿäêå? - íàä íèì ñêëîíèëñÿ Ðîí   è òðÿñ åãî çà ïëå÷è.

- À? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Òû êðè÷àë, òåáÿ îïÿòü ìó÷àþò êîøìàðû?

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïîòðîãàë ðóêîé ëîá - íåò, øðàì, âðîäå, íå áîëèò. Îí äîòÿíóëñÿ äî ñâîèõ î÷êîâ, íàöåïèë èõ íà íîñ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ðîíà

- Íó, ðàññêàçûâàé! - ïîòðåáîâàë Ðîí

- ×åãî ðàññêàçûâàòü?

- Ðàññêàçûâàé, ÷òî òåáå ïðèñíèëîñü!

- Îòâàëè, Ðîí ! Êèíà ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò!

-  Ýòî îïÿòü òîò æå ñîí? - íå óíèìàëñÿ åãî äðóã.

- Ñëóøàé, Ðîí, ñäåëàé ìèëîñòü, íå íàâèñàé íàäî ìíîé - è òàê ñòðàøíî! Äà, è èäè ïî÷èñòü çóáû - îò òåáÿ âîíÿåò!

Ðîí îáèæåííî õðþêíóë, íî ïîñëóøíî ñëåç ñ åãî êðîâàòè.

- Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà ðåøèøü ïîêðè÷àòü âî ñíå  - ïðåäóïðåäè ìåíÿ. ß çàòû÷êè â óøè ñóíó!   

Äîñòàë! - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó è íà÷àë âñïîìèíàòü ñâîé ñîí...

...Øëà êîíòðîëüíàÿ ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ.

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ãðîçíî íàâèñ íàä íèì...

- Ïîòòåð!... Âû ëèáî ñåé÷àñ æå ïðèãîòîâèòå ýòî ìîëîäèëüíîå çåëüå, ëèáî áëàãîäàðÿ âàì Ãðèôôèíäîð ëèøèòñÿ 150 î÷êîâ! Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñîâåòóþ âàì âñïîìíèòü ðåöåïò!

150 î÷êîâ! - íåïëîõîé ñòèìóë äëÿ âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ ïàìÿòè!

- Äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ìîëîäèëüíîãî çåëüÿ ,-  ìîíîòîííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè ,- íåîáõîäèìî:

äîáàâèòü â êèïÿùèé îòâàð èç ëèñòüåâ  ìàíäðàãîðû  ãîðñòêó ïîðîøêà èç öâåòîâ ïàïîðîòíèêà... Îõëàäèòü... Äîáàâèòü òîë÷¸íûå âåòî÷êè ïåðåêàòè-ïîëÿ... Ïîìåøàòü... Ïîøåïòàòü... Ïëþíóòü... Âçäîõíóòü... ×èõíóòü... è ãîòîâî...

- Ïðèñòóïàéòå!

Îí òî÷íî ïîìíèë ñõåìó ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ, íî êàê ýòî âñåãäà áûâàëî âî ñíå âñ¸ ïîøëî íå òàê... Âìåñòî ïîðîøêà èç öâåòêîâ ïàïîðîòíèêà â êîò¸ë ïîëåòåëè âåòêè ïåðåêàòè-ïîëÿ, äîâ¸ë äî êèïåíèÿ, ñïîõâàòèâøèñü, áóõíóë ïðèãîðøíþ ïîðîøêà... Îò çåëüÿ ïîø¸ë ñòðàííûé çàïàõ... Â ïàíèêå íà÷àë ìåøàòü è ïðèãîâàðèâàòü ïåðâîå ïîïàâøååñÿ íà óì çàêëèíàíèå (Ëþìîñ, Ëþìîñ, Ëþìîñ,...) Çåëüå íà÷àëî îòñâå÷èâàòü çëîâåùèì ôèîëåòîâûì îòòåíêîì... Íó âñ¸! Ïîðà  ÷èõàòü! ×èõíóë... Ïëþíóòü çàáûë... Òüôó! Èç êîòëà ïîø¸ë äûìîê, îò íåãî ñîâñåì íåêñòàòè çàùåêîòàëî  â íîñó... 

- À-Àï÷õè! -  "Âòîðîé ðàç!", - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå...

- ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! ×ÒÎ ÂÛ ÍÀÄÅËÀËÈ ???

Â êîòëå ñ ñåðäèòî áóëüêàþùåé æèäêîñòüþ ïîÿâèëñÿ ïóçûðü, êîòîðûé áûñòðî ðîñ ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ... Âñ¸ áîëüøå è áîëüøå... Ïóçûðü óæå âûëåç èç êîòëà  è ïðèíÿë ðàçìåðû ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ãîëîâû... Ãîëîâà ñòàëà îáðåòàòü ÷åðòû ëèöà... Ãäå-òî îí ÅÃÎ óæå âèäåë...

- Ï-ïðîôåññîð!...

- Ïîòòåð! - çëîâåùå ïðîøèïåë ïóçûðü - Ñíåéï (ýòî áûë èìåííî îí) - ß... òåáÿ.... 

 È ëîïíóë...

Ñàìîå óæàñíîå, ÷òî ýòîò ñîí ïðåñëåäîâàë åãî íå îäíó íî÷ü.

Òüôó! Íåðâû ñîâñåì íè ê ÷¸ðòó! íàäî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü ñî âñåì ýòèì! Ïðîêëÿòûé Ñíåéï! 

Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, óðîêè çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïðåâðàòèëèñü äëÿ Ãàððè â  ìåäëåííóþ èçîùð¸ííóþ  ïûòêó. Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî è ðàíüøå îíè áûëè äëÿ íåãî ïîäàðêîì, îäíàêî, òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñåé÷àñ âûõîäèëî çà âñÿêèå ðàìêè...Äàæå âñåãäà ñïîêîéíàÿ è óðàâíîâåøåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà íå ñêðûâàëà ñâîåãî âîçìóùåíèÿ:

- Íàäî ðàññêàçàòü îáî âñ¸ì Äàìáëäîðó! Îí äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü!

- Íó óæ íåò! Íè çà ÷òî íå ïîéäó ê Äàìáëäîðó æàëîâàòüñÿ íà Ñíåéïà! ×òî îáî ìíå ïîäóìàåò Ìàëôîé! Îí è òàê îáçûâàåò ìåíÿ ëþáèì÷èêîì Äàìáëäîðà!

- Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òåáÿ âîëíóåò, ÷òî ïîäóìàåò Ìàëôîé???

Íà ýòî Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü... íó äà, ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð åìó íåáåçðàçëè÷íî ìíåíèå Ìàëôîÿ, íó è ÷òî ñ òîãî?

Ãàððè âñòàë, ïîäîø¸ë ê çåðêàëó...

- Êðàñàâ÷èê ïëîõî ñïàë? Êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè... - íåæíî ïðîïåëî çåðêàëî

Õì! êðàñàâ÷èê! Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Ãàððè ñëûøàë ýòî ñëîâî äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî. Ïðîõîäÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì øêîëû, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë çà ñïèíîé øåïîòîê è íåðâíîå õèõèêàíüå äåâèö. À àíîíèìíûå çàïèñêè ñ ïðèçíàíèÿìè â ëþáâè, ïîäêèíóòûå â ñàìûå íåâîîáðàçèìûå ìåñòà, äàâíî óæå ïåðåñòàëè åãî óäèâëÿòü

Ýòî åù¸ ÷òî! Êàêèì ÿ áóäó êðàñàâ÷èêîì ñåãîäíÿ!!!  -  ïîäóìàë Ãàððè è óëûáíóëñÿ îò ïðèÿòíîãî ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ...

Îíè óæå äàâíî ðåøèëè ñ Ðîíîì íå èäòè â ýòè âûõîäíûå â Õîãñìèä, ÷òîáû îñóùåñòâèòü òî, ÷òî çàäóìàëè.

Íåò íè÷åãî ïðîùå ïîñëàòü Ãåðìèîíó çà ñëèâî÷íûì ïèâîì - íàäî òîëüêî óìåòü å¸ ðàçæàëîáèòü!

- Ãåðìèîíà! Êàæåòñÿ, ó íàñ ñ Ðîíîì ïèùåâîå îòðàâëåíèå. Íåò! Ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ìû íå ïîéä¸ì! Òû æå çíàåøü, îíà íàì îïÿòü ñäåëàåò ïðîìûâàíèå æåëóäêà èëè ïîñòàâèò êëèçìó èç íàñòîÿ ñîïëåé ìîëîäîãî áóìñëàíãà. ß áîëüøå ýòîãî íå âûäåðæó! ×òî íàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî - ýòî ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìèîíà! ×òî òû áóäåøü äåëàòü áåç íàñ, åñëè ìû ñêîðîïîñòèæíî óìð¸ì? 

Îòïðàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó, äðóçüÿ ïðÿìèêîì íàïðàâèëèñü â å¸ êîìíàòó, äîñòàëè èç øêàôà êîñìåòè÷êó, íàáîð äëÿ ìàíèêþðà, êàïðîíîâûå êîëãîòêè - ÷¸ðíûå, â ñåòî÷êó, òóôëè íà êàáëóêå, åù¸ êîå-êàêèå äåâ÷à÷üè òðÿïêè, è, âåðíóâøèñü ê ñåáå, ïðèíÿëèñü èñïûòûâàòü âñ¸ ýòî íà ñåáå. 

- Ãàððè! Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, íîñêè íàäî îäåâàòü ïîâåðõ  êîëãîòîê, à íå ïîäíèç. 

- Ñìîòðè, Ðîí, æèäêîñòü äëÿ ðàñòâîðåíèÿ ëàêà. Çà÷åì åé îíà? Åñòü æå ïðåêðàñíîå çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ ýòîãî. 

- Ìîæåò ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ðàññòâîðÿòü âìåñòå ñ ëàêîì íîãòè?

-  Íó, ÿ ïðîñòî â ïðîøëûé ðàç íåïðàâèëüíî èì âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ...

- À ýòà âîíþ÷àÿ æèäêîñòü... Äóõè... Õà! Èç ÷åãî îíè èíòåðåñíî, íàâåðíîå, èç ïîòà òðîëëåé!

- Äà, ÷òî òû, Ðîí! Ïî-ìîåìó íå òàê óæ ïëîõî ïàõíåò... Äàé-êà ÿ åù¸ íåìíîãî â óøè ïîëüþ. Âîò òàê!

- Íó âñ¸, Ãàððè! Ñìîòðè! Òû ïîðâàë  êîëãîòêè. Òåïåðü òåáå Ãåðìèîíà òî÷íî óñòðîèò ïèùåâîå îòðàâëåíèå ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå!

- Ýòî âñ¸ èç-çà íàêëàäíûõ íîãòåé. Ñìîòðè, âèäèøü, íîãîòü îáëîìèëñÿ?

Âïðî÷åì, ýòà íåóäà÷à ñ íîãòÿìè  èõ íå î÷åíü ðàññòðîèëà. Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè øòóðì êîñìåòè÷êè. Äðîæàùåé ðóêîé Ãàððè ïîäâîäèë ñåáå ãëàçà, íàêëàäûâàë ãðèì è ïðèïóäðèâàë  ìîðäàøêó...

Çåðêàëî, ïåðåä êîòîðûì ïðîõîäèëè âñå ýòè ìàíèïóëÿöèè, ìåæäó ïðèïàäêàìè èñòåðè÷åñêîãî ñìåõà äàâàëî äîâîëüíî äåëüíûå ñîâåòû è âñÿ÷åñêè ïîäáàäðèâàëî äðóçåé.

Çàâåðøèâ ñâî¸ ïðåâðàùåíèå, Ãàððè ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ðàññìàòðèâàë ñåáÿ â îòðàæåíèè:

"Íó, ïóïñèê! Ëàïî÷êà! Õîòü ñåé÷àñ ïîä âåíåö!"

Ðîí âàëÿëñÿ ðÿäîì íà ïîëó, ïðèõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè çà æèâîò

- Ãàððè! Îé, íå ìîãó! ß áåðó òåáÿ â æ¸íû! Â æ¸íû èëè â ìóæüÿ? Òåáå êàê áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ? Ïîéä¸øü çà ìåíÿ? 

Ïîòîì, âäðóã ïîñåðü¸çíåâ, îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè

- Ãàððè! Òû äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü! Ñäåëàé ýòî äëÿ ìåíÿ! Ñåé÷àñ æå!

- ×òî, ïðÿì ñåé÷àñ? Ëàäíî, Ðîí, òû ñàì íàïðîñèëñÿ! 

Ãàððè îòêàøëÿëñÿ:

- Ëåäè è Äæåíòåëüìåíû! Ïîïðîøó âàøåãî âíèìàíèÿ! Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð , Ìàëü÷èê Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, èñïîëíèò ñåé÷àñ ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ñâîåãî ðûæåãî äðóãà... (àé! íå íàäî Ðîí!) Äëÿ ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà Ðîíà Óèçëè ... Ñòðèïòèç!!!

Ãàððè âçÿë â ðóêè ïàëî÷êó

- Ìàããëóñ ìóçûêóñ! (÷òî-íèáóäü âðîäå "You can leave your hat on!")

Êîìíàòà íàïîëíèëàñü çâóêàìè ìóçûêè

Ãàððè íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå â íàïðàâëåíèè Ðîíà, àãðåññèâíî âèëÿÿ á¸äðàìè, îäíîâðåìåííî ñíèìàÿ ñ ñåáÿ òî, ÷òî ñ òàêèì òðóäîì íàïÿëèâàë. Ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãíóë êîôòî÷êó, çàïóñòèë å¸ â çåðêàëî. Þáî÷êà ïîëåòåëà â Ðîíà. Ëèô÷èê ñ çàïèõàííîé â íåãî âàòîé ïðîñòî ñïîëç ê íîãàì Îí èçîáðàçèë íà ëèöå õèùíîå âûðàæåíèå æåíùèíû-âàìï, è ïîäîéäÿ âïëîòíóþ ê Ðîíó, îáëèçíóë ÿçûêîì ãóáû, èçäàë ñòðàñòíûé ñòîí. Ó Ðîíà, êàæåòñÿ, äûõàíèå ïåðåõâàòèëî - îí âûïó÷èë ãëàçà òàê, êàê íèêîãäà íå âûïó÷èâàë èõ ïðè ïîëó÷åíèè âîïèëîê èç äîìà...

-  Òàê-òàê, Ïîòòåð! À ýêñêëþçèâíî äëÿ ìåíÿ ñòðèïòèç íå ñòàíöóåøü?

- Ìàëôîé! Òû êàê çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ?

- Ïðèø¸ë ïåðåäàòü òåáå ïðèâåò îò Ñíåéïà! Îí æàæäåò òåáÿ óâèäåòü. Ïðè÷¸ì ñðî÷íî! Êë¸âûé ïðèêèä! Ïðîôåññîðó ïîíðàâèòñÿ! Ñìîòðè, ó Óèçëè âñòàë!..

Ìàëôîé õìûêíóë, åù¸ ðàç ïðîáåæàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî ðàçãîðÿ÷¸ííîìó òåëó Ãàððè è èñ÷åç çà äâåðüþ...

- ×òî åù¸ Ñíåéïó îò ìåíÿ íàäî? À, ÷¸ðò! Íàêàçàíèå! ß çàáûë ïðî ñâî¸ íàêàçàíèå!

- Ãàððè! Êàê òû ìîã çàáûòü ïðî íàêàçàíèå Ñíåéïà?

- Åù¸ áû! Èõ ñòîëüêî áûëî, ÷òî ÿ óæå ïðèâûê!

- Òû òàê ê íåìó ïîéä¸øü? - Ðîí îêèíóë åãî îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì . Èäè òàê,  âäðóã åìó, ïðàâäà, ïîíðàâèòñÿ?

- Íå ñìåøíî, Ðîí! Ïîìîãè ìíå ëó÷øå ïðèéòè â áîæåñêèé âèä! Áðþêè! Áûñòðî! Ãäå íîñêè? À, äà, ïîä êîëãîòêàìè! Ðîí! Êèíü ìíå ïàëî÷êó!

- Çà÷åì òåáå?

- Äîëæåí æå ÿ êàê-òî ìàíèêþð ñâîé óáðàòü, ïî-ìàããëîâñêè ñëèøêîì äîëãî

- Íàäåþñü, â ýòîò-òî ðàç âñ¸ ïîëó÷èòñÿ íîðìàëüíî?

- Êàê òàì? Ungule Recuperate! Ñìîòðè-êà! Ïîëó÷èëîñü!

- À ñ ìàêèÿæåì ÷òî äåëàòü áóäåøü? 

- Íå çíàþ! Çàêëèíàíèÿ íå ïîìíþ, ïîéäó ñìîþ ÷òî-ëè!

Ðîí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè

- Êàê áû õóæå íå áûëî, Ãàððè! 

- À ÷òî?

- Íà ýòîé øòó÷êå, êàê å¸ óø , êàæåòñÿ, ñòîÿëî ñëîâî "âîäîñòîéêàÿ"

- È ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò?

- Íàâåðíîå, ÷òî å¸ ìîæíî óáðàòü òîëüêî ïðè ïîìîùè _âîäîñòîéêîãî_ çàêëèíàíèÿ. À ìû åãî íå çíàåì...

Ãàððè ïîêðûëñÿ õîëîäíûì ïîòîì

- Ìîæåò îí íå çàìåòèò? Â ïîäçåìåëüå òåìíî ...

- Íå çíàþ, Ãàððè, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ . Ïî-êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå èìååò ïðàâà ñíèìàòü î÷êè ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà èñïîëüçîâàíèå òîáîé ýòîé ñàìîé óøè. - Íàâåðíÿêà, â øêîëüíîì óñòàâå ýòî íå çàïðåùåíî.

- Íó, âñ¸! ÿ ïîø¸ë!

- Êðåïèñü, Ãàððè! ß âåðþ â òåáÿ! Òû âûæèâåøü! Òû, æå  Ìàëü÷èê - Êîòîðûé - Âñåì - Íàçëî - Âûæèâàåò!

- Çàòêíèñü, Ðîí! Êñòàòè, ÷òîáû òû òóò íå ñêó÷àë â ìî¸ îòñóòñòâèå_, _çàéìèñü âîññòàíàâëèâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì! Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîëó÷èò îáðàòíî ñâîè êîëãîòêè â íàäëåæàùåì âèäå, íå âûæèâó äàæå ÿ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òåáå!

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.

Ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî Ãàððè ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì ïîäçåìåëüÿ 

- Îí íå çàìåòèò! Îí íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèò! Òàì ïîëóìðàê! È çðåíèå ó Ñíåéïà, íàâåðíÿêà, óæå íåâàæíîå! Âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî! Ïðîñòî îòëè÷íî!

Âîò è êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà. Âñ¸ áóäåò îòëè÷íî? Ìîæåò è áóäåò, íî íå çäåñü, íå ñåé÷àñ è íå ñî ìíîé...

Ãàððè óæå îáðå÷¸ííî ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîñòó÷àòü â äâåðü.. È òóò îí òàê îò÷¸òëèâî ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå, ÷åãî áû îí áîëüøå âñåãî õîòåë íà ýòîì ñâåòå, ÷òî ðóêà òàê è îñòàëàñü âèñåòü â âîçäóõå...

Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè, îí ñ íîãè îòêðûâàåò å¸, äâåðü ñ òðåñêîì ïàäàåò ñ ïåòåëü ïåðåä ïðîôåññîðîì çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Î! Êàêîå ó íåãî èñïóãàííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà!

- ß  ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ-Ó-Ó ÒÅÁß, ÑÍÅÉÏ !!!

- Ïîòòåð? - ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì Ãàððè äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü ,-

È äàâíî ýòî âû òóò ñòîèòå? 

- Ý-ý... Äà! Íåò!...ß ïðîñòî...

- Âõîäèòå! - Ñíåéï ïðîïóñòèë åãî â êàáèíåò ,- ß ïîñëàë çà âàìè Ìàëôîÿ ÷àñ íàçàä! Âàì íðàâèòñÿ çàñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ æäàòü? - Ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà âïèëèñü â èñïóãàííîå ëèöî Ãàððè 

- Õîòÿ òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó âû òàê çàäåðæàëèñü! Íàâîäèëè ìàðàôåò! ß ïîëüù¸í òåì, ÷òî âû äëÿ ìåíÿ òàê ñòàðàëèñü! Ïûòàåòåñü ñîáëàçíèòü ìåíÿ? Äîëæåí âàñ îãîð÷èòü, Ïîòòåð, ó âàñ íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò!

- Ïî÷åìó? - íåïðîèçâîëüíî âûðâàëîñü ó Ãàððè. Îí òóò æå ïðèêóñèë ñåáå ÿçûê

- Âû íå â ìî¸ì âêóñå...- îòðåçàë Ñíåéï, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåì, êàê Ãàððè çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé

Ëàäíî, Ïîòòåð, îñòàâèì ýòîò âîïðîñ... Êàê âû ïîíÿëè, ÿ âûçâàë âàñ ñþäà íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îáñóæäàòü ìîè ïðèñòðàñòèÿ. Âàøå íàêàçàíèå ñîñòîèò â ñëåäóþùåì: Íà ñòîëå ëåæàò êîðåíüÿ äðàêîíüåãî ÷èñòîïëîäà.Âàì ïðåäñòîèò èõ âñå ïåðå÷èñòèòü è íàðåçàòü íà ðîâíûå äîëüêè - ðàáîòà íå èç ïðèÿòíûõ. Ñîê ÷èñòîïëîäà ÿäîâèò, âàøè íåæíûå ðó÷êè (óñìåøêà) ìîãóò ñóùåñòâåííî ïîñòðàäàòü, ïîýòîìó ñîâåòóþ âàì íàäåòü ýòè ïåð÷àòêè.

Êîãäà çàêîí÷èòå - ïðèíåñ¸òå âñ¸ ýòî ìíå - ÿ â ñîñåäíåì êàáèíåòå. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë. 

- Äà! Ãàððè! Ìîëîäåö! Ïðîäîëæàé â òîì æå äóõå! - Ãàððè ïðîêëèíàë ñåáÿ íà ÷¸ì ñâåò ñòîèò , - Ïðîôåññîð! ß íå â âàøåì âêóñå? Ïî÷åìó æå? À ìíîãèì ÿ íðàâëþñü! À ìîæåò, åñëè ÿ ñòàíöóþ äëÿ âàñ ñòðèïòèç, âû èçìåíèòå ñâî¸ ìíåíèå îáî ìíå? - Ãàððè ñ äîñàäû çàåõàë íîãîé ïî ñòîëó. - Àé!  ß íå â åãî âêóñå... Õà! Èíòåðåñíî, à ñàì-òî îí êîìó-íèáóäü íðàâèòñÿ?  ×òî îí âîîáùå î ñåáå âîçîìíèë? 

Ãàððè óæå âòîðîé ÷àñ áèëñÿ íàä êîðíÿìè  äðàêîíüåãî ÷èñòîïëîäà - Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî êîðíè ðàñòåíèÿ èçâèâàëèñü è ÿâíî íå õîòåëè áûòü ïî÷èùåíû, òàê åù¸ è ðóêè äðîæàëè îò çëîñòè íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, íà Ñíåéïà, íà Ðîíà, êîòîðûé ïðèñòàë ê íåìó ñ ýòîé äóðàöêîé çàòååé... Ñíåéï íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèò? Ýòî Ñíåéï - òî?  Ðàññóæäàòü òàê áûëî äàæå íå íàèâíî, à ïðîñòî òóïî!.. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî åìó áûëî äîñàäíî çà òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï òàê ëåãêî, áåç ìàëåéøåãî óñèëèÿ óìååò âûâåñòè åãî èç ñåáÿ... Åìó, êàæåòñÿ, äîñòàâëÿåò íåñðàâíåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå óíèæàòü Ãàððè.. È ïî÷åìó ýòî ñëîâà Ñíåéïà òàê åãî çàäåëè? ...Âñåãäà çàäåâàþò...

Íó, íàêîíåö-òî ñ êîðåíüÿìè ïîêîí÷åíî. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî âñ¸ íà ñåãîäíÿ èëè Ñíåéï ïðèäóìàåò ÷òî-íèáóäü åù¸? Íàâåðíÿêà, ÷òî-òî óæå  ïðèäóìàë!  Îí âäðóã âñïîìíèë ñâîé íàâÿç÷èâûé ñîí, è ïå÷àëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ  - åìó íà óì ïðèøëà ìûñëü: ×òî ëó÷øå - ïóçûðü â âèäå Ñíåéïà èëè Ñíåéï â âèäå ïóçûðÿ? Íàäî áóäåò ïîäóìàòü íà äîñóãå...

Âçÿâ â ðóêè ìèñêó ñ êîðåíüÿìè, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñîñåäíèé êàáèíåò. Ïðîôåññîð ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì ñ êíèãîé â ðóêàõ, èçó÷àÿ ðåöåïò íîâîãî çåëüÿ.

- Óæå ïðèãîòîâèëè, Ïîòòåð? Îòëè÷íî... Äàâàéòå èõ ñþäà! - îí äîñòàë ñ ïîëêè ñîñóä ñ òåìíîâàòîé æèäêîñòüþ ,-  ññûïàéòå âñ¸ â ñîñóä! Îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû æèäêîñòü íå ïëåñêàëàñü! Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ñîñóäîì. Ãàððè ñòàðàòåëüíî âûïîëíÿë óêàçàíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà. Íà äíå ìèñêè îñòàâàëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî êîðåøêîâ. ×òîáû âûòðÿõíóòü îñòàòêè, Ãàððè ïåðåâåðíóë ìèñêó è  íàãíóëñÿ... Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå èõ ãîëîâû ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü ... Ìãíîâåíèå... è îáà òóò æå îòä¸ðíóëèñü êàê îò ðàçðÿäà ýëåêòðè÷åñêîãî òîêà...

Ñíåéï íàïðÿãñÿ, êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Îò ýòîãî âçãëÿäà Ãàððè,  ñàì íå çíàÿ ïî÷åìó, ìåäëåííî çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé...

- Ïîòòåð... Âû ...âûïîëíèëè ñâîþ ðàáîòó! Ìîæåòå èäòè!

Äî Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì äîøëî, ÷òî ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð. Îí êèâíóë, ïîñòàâèë ìèñêó, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîø¸ë ê äâåðè.

- Äà!.. Ïîòòåð... ÿ áû âñ¸ æå ïîñîâåòîâàë âàì ... ñìåíèòü äóõè... 

Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà - Íà ëèöå îïÿòü ìàñêà -  îáû÷íàÿ óñìåøêà, îáû÷íûé  ÿçâèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä...

Ãàððè  í¸ññÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà,  ïðîêðó÷èâàÿ â ãîëîâå âñ¸, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü èëè íåò? ×òî ýòî âîîáùå áûëî? Ýòîò âçãëÿä áûë òàêîé íåîáû÷íûé... Òàêîé... òàêîé... íå çíàþ êàêîé... íî, îò îäíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá ýòîì âçãëÿäå ó íåãî çàñîñàëî ïîä ëîæå÷êîé è  ãäå-òî âíóòðè ñòàëî òàê ùåêîòíî... Ïîõîæå, Ñíåéïó òîæå áûëî íå ïî ñåáå... Íî ÷òîáû ýòî íè áûëî, ïðîôåññîð, êàæåòñÿ, î÷åíü áûñòðî ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ... â îòëè÷èå îò Ãàððè...

Ãàððè âñ¸ åù¸ ïðåáûâàë â ë¸ãêîì òðàíñå, êîãäà ïîäõîäèë ê ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Íî êðèêè, ðàçäàâàâøèåñÿ èç êîìíàòû, âûâåëè åãî èç ýòîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Îñòîðîæíî, ñòàðàÿñü îñòàòüñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì, Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è çàìåð... Êàðòèíà, îòêðûâøàÿñÿ åãî ãëàçàì, âïå÷àòëÿëà ìàñøòàáàìè ðàçâåðíóâøåãîñÿ âîåííîãî äåéñòâèÿ...

Ðîí, íîñèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ïûòàÿñü óâåðíóòüñÿ îò îñûïàþùåé åãî ïðîêëÿòèÿìè êðàñíîé âîïèëêè â ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû. Îäíàêî îäíèìè ðóãàòåëüñòâàìè äåëî íå îãðàíè÷èëîñü - â áåäíîãî Ðîíà  ëåòåëî âñ¸, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå ïîä ðóêó:

- Ìåðçàâåö! Ïîïàäèñü ìíå òîëüêî! ß òåáå âñ¸ ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî íà ãîëîâó âûëüþ! - Ãåðìèîíà â ãíåâå áûëà ïðåêðàñíà! Îíà òàê íàïîìèíàëà ðàçáóøåâàâøóþñÿ àìàçîíêó ñî "Âñïîëîõîì" â ðóêàõ!

×òî? Ñî "Âñïîëîõîì"?

- Òîëüêî íå "Âñïîëîõ"!  Ãåðìèîíà! Òîëüêî íå "Âñïîëîõ"! Åãî èñïîëüçóþò íå äëÿ ýòîãî!

Ëó÷øå áû Ãàððè ýòîãî íå ãîâîðèë!  Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåêëþ÷èëà âñ¸ âíèìàíèå íà íåãî:

- À âîò è òû, Ãàððè! Ðàäà òåáÿ âèäåòü æèâûì è íåâðåäèìûì! Ïîêà íåâðåäèìûì... Òàê äëÿ ÷åãî, ãîâîðèøü, èñïîëüçóþò "Âñïîëîõ"?

Îíà ãðîçíî äâèíóëàñü â íàïðàâëåíèè Ãàððè. Íóæåí îòâëåêàþùèé ïðè¸ì! Ñðî÷íî!

- Ý-ý... Ãåðìèîíà! Êàê ïîãîäà... ý-ý... â Õîãñìèäå?..

Ìåòëà òóò æå îáðóøèëàñü åìó íà ãîëîâó ...

- Ãåðìèîíà! Òû ÷òî? Ñ óìà ñîøëà? Âîçüìè ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå!

- Èçâðàùåíöû! Ìíå ïðîòèâíî äàæå ñìîòðåòü íà âàñ! Îñîáåííî íà òåáÿ, Ãàððè!

- Äà ÷òî òàêîãî-òî? Âçÿëè âñåãî-òî ïàðó òðÿïîê! Òåáå ÷òî, æàëêî äëÿ äðóçåé?

- Ïîñìîòðè, âî ÷òî âû ïðåâðàòèëè ìîè êîëãîòêè! - Ãåðìèîíà ïîêàçàëà íà êó÷êó ïåïëà â ñåðåäèíû êîìíàòû...

- Ýòî ÷òî - îíè? Ðîí, ÿ òîëüêî ïðîñèë ïðèâåñòè èõ â ïîðÿäîê, à ýòî...

- Òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, Ãàððè...

Ãåðìèîíà, âèäèìî, ðàñòðàòèâ âåñü çàïàñ áîåâîãî íàñòðîÿ, ïîäæàëà ãóáû è ìîë÷à íà÷àëà ñîáèðàòü ñâîè âåùè

- Ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, òîæå òâî¸...- Ðîí óñëóæëèâî äîñòàë çàâàëèâøèéñÿ ïîä êðîâàòü ëèô÷èê...

Ãåðìèîíà âñïûõíóëà:

- Íó âñ¸! Ñ ìåíÿ õâàòèò! È íå ñìåéòå áîëüøå ïîäõîäèòü êî ìíå! ß âàñ áîëüøå âèäåòü íå õî÷ó!

Îíà âûñêî÷èëà èç êîìíàòû, øàðàõíóâ äâåðüþ òàê, ÷òî ïîñûïàëàñü øòóêàòóðêà...

- Êàæåòñÿ, ïðîíåñëî! - âûäîõíóë Ãàððè

- Ïðîíåñëî? - Ðîí óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, íå ñâèõíóëñÿ ëè òîò?

- Íó, äà? Ñ ìåòëîé âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå... À Ãåðìèîíà... íó, îíà îòîéä¸ò... â ïåðâîé ÷òî ëè?

Ðîí, çàäóìàâøèñü, óñòàâèëñÿ íà êó÷êó ïåïëà:

- Ïîäóìàåøü, êîëãîòêè? ×åãî îíà èç-çà íèõ òàê âúåëàñü?

- Ìîæåò ýòî å¸ ëþáèìûå?...×òîáû õîäèòü â ãîñòè... ý-ý... ê Õàãðèäó...

Ãàððè è Ðîí ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è çàòðÿñëèñü îò ñìåõà...

* * * *

Óæå íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü çà çàâòðàêîì Ãàððè "íàñëàæäàëñÿ"  íîâîé âîëíîé ñâîåé ïîïóëÿðíîñòè. Êîíå÷íî æå, áëàãîäàðÿ Ìàëôîþ èíöèäåíò â êîìíàòå ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ áûë èçâåñòåí âñåé øêîëå. Ðîí òåïåðü òîæå ìîã ðàäîâàòüñÿ - ÷àñòü ýòîé ñëàâû äîñòàëàñü è åìó. Íî ÷òî-òî ïî íåìó íå áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí â îñîáîì âîñòîðãå...

Ãàððè ðåøèë íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ  íà íàñìåøêè è ëþáîïûòíûå âçãëÿäû. Íî âçãëÿä Ìàëôîÿ îí îùóùàë íà ñåáå ïîñòîÿííî, è ýòî íå äàâàëî åìó ïîêîÿ. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Äðàêî. Ìàëôîé óëûáíóëñÿ, îáëèçíóë ãóáû è ïîñëàë  åìó âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé. Äîâîëåí? ×åãî òåïåðü-òî íàäî? À, ïëåâàòü... ×òî-òî åù¸ ñêàæåò Ñíåéï - êàê ðàç ïåðâûì óðîêîì çåëüåäåëèå ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì. Ãàððè áðîñèë áåñïîêîéíûé âçãëÿä íà ñòîë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Ñíåéï â åãî ñòîðîíó íå ñìîòðåë...

Ãàððè ñïóñêàëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå îäèí - Ðîí çàáûë â êîìíàòå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è âåðíóëñÿ çà íåé, à Ãåðìèîíà... Ãåðìèîíà èõ òåïåðü íå çíàåò... 

- Ñìîòðèòå! Ýòî æå íàø ìàëûø Ãàððè! -  ñçàäè íà ïëå÷î ëåãëà ðóêà Ìàëôîÿ. Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ å¸ ñòðÿõíóòü, íî Ìàëôîé ðàçâåðíóë åãî íà 180 ãðàäóñîâ è ïðèæàë ñïèíîé ê ñòåíå.

- ×åãî òåáå?

- Äîáðîå óòðî, ìàëûø! Ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèøü! Äàæå áåç ìàêèÿæà!

- Ñëóøàé, îòñòàíü, à? 

- À, ñêàæè-êà ìíå , äåòêà , - Ìàëôîé íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ïðîòåñòû ïðèáëèçèë ãóáû ê ñàìîìó åãî óõó è âëàæíî ïðîøåïòàë:, - Ãðóäü ó òåáÿ êàêîãî ðàçìåðà?

- Ïîòòåð! - ñçàäè ñòîÿë Ñíåéï, - Òàê-òàê! Íàø âåëèêèé ñîáëàçíèòåëü ïðèíÿëñÿ òåïåðü çà Ìàëôîÿ? È, êàê âèæó, äîâîëüíî óñïåøíî...

Ãàððè áåñïîìîùíî ãëÿäåë íà Ñíåéïà - â ãëàçàõ ïðîôåññîðà  áûëî îïÿòü òî æå âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå òàê íàïóãàëî è âçâîëíîâàëî åãî â÷åðà...- Ìîæåò, çàéì¸òåñü ýòèì ïîñëå óðîêà?

Ñëàâà áîãó, Ìàëôîé îò íåãî îòäâèíóëñÿ è íå äûøàë áîëüøå â óõî. Ñíåéï åù¸ ðàç îêèíóë èõ âçãëÿäîì è  ïðîø¸ë â êàáèíåò 

- Äà, Ïîòòåð, ïðîäîëæèì ïîñëå óðîêà... - ìíîãîîáåùàþùå ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, ïðîâåäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî ùåêå Ãàððè.

Íà óðîêå, Ñíåéï, íà óäèâëåíèå, íå äîñòàâàë Ãàððè ïðèäèðêàìè è êîììåíòàðèÿìè. Îí, êàæåòñÿ, âîîáùå èçáåãàë ñìîòðåòü â åãî ñòîðîíó. Îäíàêî ýòî îòñóòñòâèå âíèìàíèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà ñ ëèõâîé âîñïîëíèë ñîáîé Äðàêî. Îí òî è äåëî ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè, ïîäìèãèâàë åìó è ñëàë âîçäóøíûå ïîöåëóè. Ê êîíöó çàíÿòèÿ îí òàê äîñòàë åãî, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï âñåõ îòïóñòèë, Ãàððè ïóëåé âûëåòåë èç êëàññà. Íå äàé áîã åù¸ Ìàëôîé âçäóìàåò êèíóòüñÿ åìó âäîãîíêó!

Åù¸ óòðîì Ãàððè áûë ïîëîí ðåøèìîñòè, íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà íàñìåøêè çà åãî ñïèíîé. Íî âå÷åðîì îí îáíàðóæèë â òóàëåòå äëÿ ìàëü÷èêîâ íàäïèñü:

"Ïîñìîòðèòå âñå íà Ãàððè - 

  Ýòî íàøà Ìàòà Õàðè! "

Ïðî Ìàòó Õàðè, çíàìåíèòóþ ìàããëîâñêóþ ñòðèïòèç¸ðøó, Ãàððè ñëûøàë íà óðîêàõ ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ. È òåïåðü, ïðî÷èòàâ ýòó äðàçíèëêó, ó íåãî âîçíèêëî äèêîå æåëàíèå ïîáèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé î äâåðöó êàáèíêè...

Ýòî íåâûíîñèìî! Íàäî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü! ×òî óãîäíî! Óáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà! Âñ¸ ðàâíî êóäà! Òîëüêî êóäà-íèáóäü ïîäàëüøå! 

Ãàððè áð¸ë êàê â òóìàíå, øàðàõàÿñü â ñòîðîíó îò âñåõ âñòðå÷íûõ êàê îò ïðîêàæ¸ííûõ. Îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê îêàçàëñÿ íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Äà! Ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî åìó ñåé÷àñ íóæíî! 

- Accio "Âñïîëîõ"!

 Íåìíîãî òåðïåíèÿ - è ó íåãî â ðóêå åãî âåðíàÿ ìåòëà.

Îñåäëàë å¸, âçìûë â íåáî! Âîò îíà! Äîëãîæäàííàÿ ñâîáîäà îò âñåõ ïðîáëåì! Ãàððè îïüÿíåë îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ! Âåòåð ðâàëñÿ â ëèöî, òðåïàë âîëîñû. Îí âçëåòàë ââåðõ è íûðÿë âíèç ê çåìëå... "Âñïîëîõ" óëàâëèâàë ìàëåéøåå åãî äâèæåíèå. Åù¸ îäèí âèðàæ, è åù¸ îäèí... è ... 

...Çàõîäÿ â ïèêå ó ñàìîé çåìëè, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåçêèé òîë÷îê â ñïèíó. ×òî ýòî? Ãàððè íå óäåðæàëñÿ, ñâàëèëñÿ ñ ìåòëû è êóáàðåì ïîêàòèëñÿ ïî çåìëå ...×¸ðò! Îí çàäîõíóëñÿ îò ðåçêîé áîëè â áîêó è íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå...

Êîãäà î÷íóëñÿ, ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë - òÿæåñòü íàâàëèâøåãîñÿ íà íåãî òåëà... Îòêðûë ãëàçà - âñ¸ ïëûëî...

- ×òî ýòî..?

Êòî-òî íàöåïèë íà íåãî ñâàëèâøèåñÿ âî âðåìÿ ïàäåíèÿ î÷êè

- Íàäî æå! Ìàëûø ïîòåðÿë îðèåíòàöèþ!

- Ìàëôîé! Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà...

- Âîò òû è ïîïàëñÿ, Ïîòòåð! - Ìàëôîé, êàæåòñÿ, áûë î÷åíü äîâîëåí ñîáîé

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

- Òåáÿ èùó! À òî òû âåñü äåíü áåãàåøü îò ìåíÿ!

- È ÷òî òåáå îò ìåíÿ íóæíî?

- ×òî íóæíî? Óãàäàé! - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî

- Õâàòèò óõìûëÿòüñÿ! È ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ âîîáùå!

- È íå ïîäóìàþ...- Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû îòïóñòèòü Ãàððè, Ìàëôîé âäðóã íàêëîíèëñÿ è çàâëàäåë åãî ãóáàìè...

- Ì-ì! Ïóñòè!

- Ñêàçàë æå íåò! - íà Ãàððè ùåäðî ñûïàëèñü ïîöåëóè...- È íå äåëàé âèä, ÷òî òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ!

Íåò, íå òî ÷òîáû íå íðàâèëîñü! Íî ëåæàòü íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå, îñ¸äëàííûì Ìàëôîåì  - äëÿ Ãàððè áûëî óíèçèòåëüíî...

- Ëàäíî! Íå ä¸ðãàéñÿ! ß ïóùó òåáÿ, åñëè òû ïîîáåùàåøü ìíå îäíî.

- ×òî?

- Òû ïðèä¸øü ñåãîäíÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó! Ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è...

- Õîðîøî! Òîëüêî ïóñòè!

- Ñìîòðè! Òû îáåùàë! ß áóäó æäàòü! - íàãðàäèâ Ãàððè åù¸ îäíèì ñòðàñòíûì ïîöåëóåì, Ìàëôîé, íàêîíåö, îòïóñòèë åãî...

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó â àáñîëþòíî ðàçáèòîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Èñòîðèÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì îêàçàëàñü ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé è îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûáèëà åãî èç êîëåè.

Íå îòâå÷àÿ íà âîïðîñû Ðîíà, ïî÷åìó îí âåñü â ãðÿçè, Ãàððè  êàê áûë, â îäåæäå è îáóâè, ïëþõíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòü è çàñíóë ì¸ðòâûì ñíîì...

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ãàððè ïðåäñòîÿëî óçíàòü íà ñåáå, ÷òî òàêîå ãíåâ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, îáìàíóâøåãîñÿ â ñâîèõ îæèäàíèÿõ. Îí óæå âûõîäèë èç îáùåé ñòîëîâîé, êîãäà åãî îñòàíîâèë ñëèçåðèíåö

- Ïîòòåð! Äóìàåøü, ÷òî íàäóë ìåíÿ? Îò ìåíÿ òàê ïðîñòî íå îòäåëàåøüñÿ! È òû î÷åíü ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî íå ïðèø¸ë...- îí ãðîçíî ñâåðêíóë ãëàçàìè è ñêðûëñÿ çà óãëîì.

Ïîæàëåþ? Èñïóãàë! Çà ñòîëüêî ëåò ó÷¸áû Ãàððè ïðèâûê ê åãî óãðîçàì, à âîò ê ïîöåëóÿì - íåò... Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ê íåìó ïðèõîäèòü! Âîò åù¸! Õîòÿ ýòî òàê íå ïî-ãðèôôèíäîðñêè - íàðóøàòü äàííîå îáåùàíèå! Íî ÷òî æå åù¸ åìó îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü? ...Çàáàâíî! Ìàëôîé, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âûãëÿäèò ðàçîçë¸ííûì! Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí çàäóìàë?

Îñòàòîê íåäåëè ïðîø¸ë îòíîñèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíî. Àæèîòàæ âîêðóã íèõ ñ  Ðîíîì ñïàë. Ìàëôîé íå ïðåäïðèíèìàë ïðîòèâ íåãî íèêàêèõ âîåííûõ äåéñòâèé, à òîëüêî áðîñàë ïðè âñòðå÷å ãðîçíûå âçãëÿäû ... Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àòü... Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà èõ íå çíàòü ...- Òàê ÷òî âñ¸ áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. 

È âîò â ñóááîòó... Áûëî óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî...  Ãàððè âîçâðàùàëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó... Îí ø¸ë ïî êîðèäîðó, êîãäà ïåðåä íèì âäðóã âûðîñ Ìàëôîé â îêðóæåíèè ñâîèõ âåðíûõ Êðýááà è Ãîéëà. Îò íèõ ÿâíî ðàçèëî ñïèðòíûì...

- Ïîòòåð! Íàêîíåö-òî ìû íàåäèíå...

- ×òî òåáå íàäî? - Ãàððè ïîïÿòèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî äåëî ïàõíåò ïàë¸íûì

- Ïîéä¸ì!.. Íàäî... êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü... è ïîêàçàòü...- Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë çíàê ñâîåé ñâèòå.

Êðýáá è Ãîéë ñõâàòèëè Ãàððè â îõàïêó è âòàùèëè åãî â êàêóþ-òî êîìíàòó. Äâåðü çà íèìè çàõëîïíóëàñü...

Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ îòáèâàòüñÿ - áåñïîëåçíî...

- Èòàê, Ïîòòåð! - Ìàëôîé ñòîÿë ïåðåä íèì ñ âèäîì èìïåðàòîðà, ïüÿíî óõìûëÿÿñü è ïûòàÿñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ëèöå Ãàððè, -  Òû ïîëäíûé ...ïîëíûé... íåãîäÿé!..

ïîòîìó ÷òî ... íå ïðèø¸ë êî ìíå!..

- Ìàëôîé! Òû ïüÿí!

- ß ïüÿí! È ÿ òåáÿ õî÷ó! Ýòî ôàêò! - îí ïîäîø¸ë ê Ãàððè, ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è âïèëñÿ ïîöåëóåì â åãî ãóáû.

- Ïóñòè!.. Ìíå äûøàòü... íå÷åì...- Ãàððè ä¸ðíóëñÿ â ðóêàõ Êðýááà è Ãîéëà - òå òóïî çàðæàëè

- Ïîòòåð! Òåáå ïðèä¸òñÿ ñîãëàñèòüñÿ èëè...

- Ïîø¸ë òû!

- Èëè áóäåò õóæå...- çàêîí÷èë Ìàëôîé ñâîþ ìûñëü.

- ×òî, áèòü ìåíÿ áóäåøü? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè

- Çà÷åì áèòü? åñòü ñðåäñòâî ïîëó÷øå... Íó, òàê ÷òî?

Ãàððè çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé

- Ãîéë, äàâàé ñþäà!

Ãîéë âûñóíóë èç êàðìàíà êàêîé-òî ïóçûð¸ê

- ×òî ýòî?

- Ñåé÷àñ óçíàåøü... Îòêðîé-êà ðîòèê, äåòêà!

- Íå áóäó!

- Ïîäåðæèòå-êà  åãî! 

Ìàëôîé âçÿë Ãàððè çà ïîäáîðîäîê, íàäàâèë ïàëüöàìè, çàñòàâëÿÿ îòêðûòü ðîò

Ãóñòàÿ, ïðèòîðíî-ñëàäêàÿ æèäêîñòü âëèëàñü åìó â ðîò...

- Îòëè÷íî, äåòêà!.. Âîò âèäèøü! ...Óæå ðàññëàáèëñÿ!..

 Ãàððè ñðàçó îáìÿê, ãîëîñà ñòàëè äîíîñèòüñÿ îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, ñèëóýòû ñòàëè òàêèìè ðàñïëûâ÷àòûìè... Çàáàâíî... Â ãîëîâå îäèí ãóë... Ìàëôîé åãî öåëóåò... Ñíèìàåò ñ íåãî îäåæäó... Ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ? -  Îí íå ìîæåò... Äà è íå õî÷åò ... Òàê ìÿãêî âñ¸ âîêðóã... Îí óæå íà ïîëó? Ñòðàííî... Äàæå íå çàìåòèë êàê... Ðóêè Ìàëôîÿ ëàñêàþò åãî, ãóáû êàñàþòñÿ øåè... ïëå÷... åù¸!... ïîæàëóéñòà!...òàê õîðîøî!...ì-ì!...íèæå! ...åù¸ íèæå!... íåò!...íå îñòàíàâëèâàéñÿ!...

×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?.. Äðàêî êóäà-òî ñìîòðèò... êàæåòñÿ... íà äâåðü... òàì... ò¸ìíûé ñèëóýò... Òàêîé çíàêîìûé... è íåçíàêîìûé... - Ãàððè çàñìåÿëñÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì ñìåõîì è îòêëþ÷èëñÿ...


	2. ÷àñòü 2

×àñòü 2

Ãàððè  ëåæàë, âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî. Ãëàçà îòêðûâàòü íå õîòåëîñü, ïîýòîìó îí èõ è íå îòêðûâàë... ×òî-òî áûëî... Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî? È ãäå ýòî îí?  Äóìàé, Ãàððè, äóìàé!.. Òåïëî... Îäåæäû íà í¸ì íåò... Çíà÷èò â êðîâàòè... À â ÷üåé, èíòåðåñíî?.. È ÷òî ñ íèì âîîáùå ñëó÷èëîñü?.. Êàê â òóìàíå âûïëûë îáðàç Äðàêî... Îõ óæ ýòîò Äðàêî! Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ... È òóò æå îùóòèë íà ñâî¸ì ëáó ò¸ïëóþ ðóêó...

- Äðàêî! - ïîçâàë îí

Ðóêà òóò æå îòä¸ðíóëàñü.

- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íåò, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!

ÑÍÅÉÏ???

Ãàððè âñêî÷èë, íî òóò æå áûë óëîæåí îáðàòíî â êðîâàòü.

Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà, ñàì íå âåðÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå... Îí ëåæèò ãîëèêîì â êðîâàòè ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ! À âåäü ýòî åãî ñàìûé íåíàâèñòíûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü!  Åñëè ýòî ñîí - òî ÿâíî êîøìàðíûé! 

- Íå ïîíÿë...- ïðîëåïåòàë Ãàððè - êàê ÿ òóò îêàçàëñÿ...

- ß ïðèí¸ñ âàñ ñþäà.

Ãàððè íà÷àë çàëèâàòüñÿ êðàñêîé...

- À...à ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- Ýòî ÿ ó âàñ äîëæåí ñïðîñèòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ...- Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ïðîíèçûâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, - ÷òî ñîâñåì íå ïîìíèòå?

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé...

- ß íàø¸ë âàñ â îáúÿòèÿõ òð¸õ ïüÿíûõ ìîëîäöåâ ñ ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, íåêèõ Ìàëôîÿ, Êðýááà è Ãîéëà. Ýòè èìåíà âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü ãîâîðÿò?

Ãàððè íåðâíî ñãëîòíóë...

- Âûøåîçíà÷åííûå ìîëîäöû ïðåáûâàëè â ñîñòîÿíèè àëêîãîëüíîãî îïüÿíåíèÿ è, âèäèìî, ðåøèëè óñòðîèòü äèêóþ îðãèþ, ãëàâíûì óãîùåíèåì êîòîðîé äîëæíû áûëè áûòü âû, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð...

Ãàððè ïî¸æèëñÿ ïîä ýòèì âçãëÿäîì. Äà, â ïàìÿòè íà÷àëè âñïëûâàòü ñîáûòèÿ â÷åðàøíåé íî÷è.

- ß... ÿ... íå õîòåë...

- Îäíàêî, êîãäà ÿ âàñ çàñòàë, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ó âàñ,  áûë äîâîëüíî ñ÷àñòëèâûé âèä... Ïîýòîìó, ìåíÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ìó÷àþò óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè, ÷òî ÿ èñïîðòèë âàì âñþ ìàëèíó...

- Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå... Îíè ìíå äàëè ÷òî-òî âûïèòü...

- ...Íàñòîéêó èç òîãî ñàìîãî äðàêîíüåãî êîðíåïëîäà, êîòîðîå âû ïðèãîòîâèëè ñâîèìè ðóêàìè...

- Âû ... âû  ìíå íå âåðèòå?

- Ïî÷åìó âàñ ýòî òàê âîëíóåò?

Ãàððè íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó, íî åìó ïðîñòî õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï åãî âûñëóøàë, ÷òîáû îí óçíàë âñþ ïðàâäó. È îí íà÷àë äîâîëüíî áåññâÿçíî ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì, êàê Ìàëôîé ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ñòàë  åãî ïðåñëåäîâàòü, áóêâàëüíî íå äàâàÿ ïðîõîäó, êàê îí íàïàë íà íåãî íà ïîëå è ïîòðåáîâàë ïðèéòè ê íåìó íî÷üþ, è êàê îí ðàçîçëèëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë, è êàê â÷åðà âå÷åðîì åãî ñèëêîì çàòàùèëè â êîìíàòó è çàñòàâèëè âûïèòü ýòó ñàìóþ íàñòîéêó, à äàëüøå... äàëüøå îí íå ïîìíèò...

- Îíè... îíè... ñäåëàëè ...ýòî ñî ìíîé?

- ß æå ñêàçàë âàì, ÷òî îíè íå óñïåëè...

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà. Â í¸ì ÿâíî ïðîèçîøëà ïåðåìåíà ïîñëå åãî ðàññêàçà... Â ãîëîñå íåîæèäàííàÿ ìÿãêîñòü... ïî÷òè ëàñêà... Íå âåðþ! Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ...

- Ãàððè, ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ...

ÃÀÐÐÈ???  ÏÎÏÐÎÑÈÒÜ???

 Ýòî óæå íå óêëàäûâàëîñü  â ãîëîâå... Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà...

- ß õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ýòà èñòîðèÿ îñòàëàñü ìåæäó íàìè... Êîíå÷íî æå, Ìàëôîé âìåñòå ñ åãî äðóæêàìè áóäåò íàêàçàí. ß ñàì çàéìóñü  ýòèì. Íî íå ñòîèò äîíîñèòü ýòî... äî ñâåäåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà... ß íå õî÷ó íåïðèÿòíîñòåé äëÿ ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà...

Àõ, âîò îíî ÷òî!  Òåïåðü âñ¸ ïîíÿòíî! Íå õî÷åò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé äëÿ ôàêóëüòåòà! È äëÿ ñåáÿ, êîíå÷íî æå! Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó îí íàçâàë ìåíÿ Ãàððè... Ðàäè ýòîãî ìîæíî è Õàãðèäà Ðóáåóñîì íàçâàòü... Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå  è äîñàäó... Îí ÷òî ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ ñòóêà÷îì Äàìáëäîðà?  Ìîã áû ýòîãî è íå ãîâîðèòü...

- Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð! ß íè÷åãî íèêîìó íå ñêàæó...

- Õîðîøî! - Ñíåéï êèâíóë åìó, - òû ìîæåøü òåïåðü îäåòüñÿ è èäòè. Òâîÿ îäåæäà íà ñòóëå...- Îí åù¸ ðàç ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì è âûøåë

Ãàððè êîå-êàê íàñïåõ îäåëñÿ è âûñêî÷èë èç êîìíàòû.

. Ãäå-òî âíóòðè çàòàèëàñü ãîðüêàÿ îáèäà... Íà êîãî? Íà Ñíåéïà?.. Èëè íà ñåáÿ?... À îí óæ áûëî ïîâåðèë, ÷òî íåáåçðàçëè÷åí ïðîôåññîðó!...×òî òîò áåñïîêîèòñÿ çà íåãî....Âîò èäèîò-òî! Òàêèõ åù¸ ïîèñêàòü!

- Ãàððè! Ãäå òû áûë âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ? - Ðîí êèíóëñÿ ê íåìó ñ ðàññïðîñàìè...

- Íå ñïðàøèâàé, Ðîí! ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, íå äî òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ! - Âñ¸ ðàâíî åãî òåðçàëî ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå... Ýòà  ìÿãêîñòü â ãîëîñå... åãî ðóêà íà ëáó... ýòîò ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä....îí í¸ñ åãî ... íà ðóêàõ...è... îí âèäåë åãî ãîëûì.... Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êðàñíååò...

Âñþ ñëåäóþùóþ íåäåëþ Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ ïîéìàòü âçãëÿä åãî ãëàç. Íàïðàñíî! Ñíåéï íå ñìîòðåë â åãî ñòîðîíó. Íå ïîìîãëè äàæå êðàéíèå ìåðû. Íà åãî óðîêå Ãàððè ïåðåâåðíóë êîò¸ë ñ êèïÿùåé æèäêîñòüþ íà ïîë. Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, ïðîñòî âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, óáðàâ ðàçëèòîå ñ ïîëà, à çàòåì ïîïðîñèë åãî ïåðåñåñòü ê Ñèìóñó Ôèííèãàíó ,äàæå íå ñíÿâ î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà! Ìèð, êîòîðûé áûë Ãàððè òàê çíàêîì, ðóøèëñÿ íà ãëàçàõ...

* * * *

Ñíåéï íàêàçàë Ìàëôîÿ. Ãàððè íå çíàë êàê. Îí íå õîòåë ýòîãî çíàòü. Íî ïî ïîâåäåíèþ Äðàêî Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàêàçàíèå ñîñòîÿëîñü - Ìàëôîé áîëüøå íå ïîäõîäèë ê íåìó, à òîëüêî êèäàë çëîáíûå âçãëÿäû... Íî Ãàððè, êàê îáû÷íî, íå îáðàùàë íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Îêàçàëîñü àáñîëþòíî íàïðàñíî... Ãàððè íåäîîöåíèë æèçíåííóþ ïîçèöèþ Ìàëôîåâ - áðàòü îò æèçíè âñ¸, ÷òî îíè õîòÿò... È åñëè ýòî èì íå äà¸òñÿ - ìñòèòü...

Ãàððè âîø¸ë â êîìíàòó è ïåðâîå ÷òî, îí óâèäåë - Ðîí, ñêîð÷èâøèéñÿ íà ïîëó. Ìàëü÷èê  óòêíóëñÿ ãîëîâîé â êðîâàòü è, ïîõîæå, ðûäàë. Ó Ãàððè âíóòðè âñ¸ îáîðâàëîñü...

- Ðîí! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - îí ñõâàòèë Ðîíà çà ïëå÷è. Ðûäàíèÿ ñîòðÿñàëè òåëî äðóãà, è îí íå ìîã âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà

- Äà, ãîâîðè æå, Ðîí! ×òî ïðîèçîøëî!

Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ îòìàõíóòüñÿ îò íåãî. Ãàððè òðÿõíóë åãî ÷òî åñòü ñèëû

- Ãîâîðè! Â ÷¸ì äåëî? Ñëûøèøü? Òû æå çíàåøü - ÿ íå îòñòàíó îò òåáÿ! Â ÷¸ì äåëî?

Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé. Îí ïîäàâèë ðûäàíèÿ, âûòåð ñë¸çû è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè... Íåò, îí îïðåäåë¸ííî íå õîòåë ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì Ãàððè...

- Íå ìîë÷è! Ñëûøèøü?.. Ãîâîðè!.. Êòî òåáÿ?..

- Ãàððè! ÿ íå ìîãó ... - è îí ñíîâà çàëèëñÿ ñëåçàìè...

Ãàððè ïîêðûëñÿ õîëîäíûì ïîòîì. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íî îæèäàë óñëûøàòü ñàìîå õóäøåå...

- Ðîí! Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ! Ñåé÷àñ æå óñïîêîéñÿ  è ðàññêàæè ìíå âñ¸ ïî ïîðÿäêó! - îí áóêâàëüíî íàñèëüíî ïîäíÿë Ðîíà ñ ïîëà, óñàäèë íà êðîâàòü, äîâîëüíî ãðóáî ñõâàòèë çà øêèðêó ñ åäèíñòâåííûì íàìåðåíèåì âûáèòü èç íåãî âñþ ïðàâäó - Ãîâîðè!

Ðîí ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, âèäíî ìó÷àÿñü ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü...

- Ìàëôîé!..

Òîëüêî íå ýòî! Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñ¸ ïëûâ¸ò ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, ñåðäöå íåïðèÿòíî ñæàëîñü, è  ê ãîðëó ïîäêàòèë êîìîê...

- ÂÛ!!!   ÝÒÎ ÂÛ ÂÎ ÂÑ¨Ì ÂÈÍÎÂÀÒÛ!!!- Ãàððè âëåòåë â êîìíàòó Ñíåéïà. Îí íå ñîîáðàæàë, ÷òî äåëàåò... Îí òîëüêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî äîëæåí  ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, à ÷òî íå çíàë - ÝÒÎ ÂÀØÀ ÂÈÍÀ!!!   ÂÛ ÄÅÐÆÈÒÅ ÝÒÈÕ ÓÐÎÄÎÂ Â ØÊÎËÅ!!!   ÂÛ ÍÅ ÇÀÕÎÒÅËÈ ÃÎÂÎÐÈÒÜ ÄÀÌÁËÄÎÐÓ!!! À ÒÅÏÅÐÜ ÝÒÎÒ ÓÁËÞÄÎÊ ÈÇÍÀÑÈËÎÂÀË ÐÎÍÀ!!! ÝÒÎ ÂÛ ÂÎ ÂÑ¨Ì ÂÈÍÎÂÀÒÛ!!!

Îí êðè÷àë äî õðèïîòû. Ñíåéï íå îñòàíàâëèâàë åãî - âñ¸ ðàâíî ýòî áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Ïðîñòî íàäî äàòü ìàëü÷èêó âûñêàçàòü âñ¸, ÷òî íàêèïåëî...

Ãàððè çàìîë÷àë - Çàïàñ ñëîâ èññÿê, íî ãíåâ ïî-ïðåæíåìó êëîêîòàë â í¸ì...

- Ãàððè...

Ýòî áûëî åãî îøèáêîé. Íå çíàÿ êàê åù¸ äàòü âûõîä ýòîìó ãíåâó, Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è çàåõàë Ñíåéïó ïî ëèöó. À äàëüøå îí íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ - îí áèë óæå íå òîëüêî çà Ðîíà, íî è çà ñåáÿ, çà âñå ýòè ãîäû óíèæåíèÿ, áèë â ëèöî, â æèâîò... Ñíåéï íå óâîðà÷èâàëñÿ, íå îñòàíàâëèâàë Ãàððè, îí æäàë, êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ñàì óñïîêîèòñÿ... Íî, âèäèìî, è åãî òåðïåíèþ ïðèø¸ë êîíåö. Îí íà ëåòó ïåðåõâàòèë êóëàê Ãàððè, îòâ¸ë  ðóêó è íåîæèäàííî ïðèâë¸ê ê ñåáå. Ãàððè íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ó íåãî ìåëüêíóëà òîëüêî ìûñëü: "Áóäåò áèòü!" Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí îùóòèë íà ãóáàõ ïîöåëóé. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îí çàìåð, íå çíàÿ êàê íà ýòî ðåàãèðîâàòü... Íî ñòðàñòü ýòèõ ãóá ïîä÷èíÿëà ñåáå... Îí óæå ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ðóêè Ñíåéïà îáâèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî, íå äàâàÿ åìó íèêàêîãî øàíñà âûðâàòüñÿ... Íåïðîèçâîëüíî îí ñòàë îòâå÷àòü íà ïîöåëóé, åãî ðóêè òîëüêî ÷òî ìîëîòèâøèå ýòî ëèöî, ïîãðóçèëèñü â êîïíó ÷¸ðíûõ âîëîñ. Ïî òîìó, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ Ñíåéï, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî èì îâëàäåâàåò áåçóäåðæíàÿ ñòðàñòü, ñòðàñòü, êîòîðóþ îí óæå íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòü èëè êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, è ýòà ñòðàñòü ïåðåäàâàëàñü òåïåðü Ãàððè.  Ñíåéï, ñëîâíî áîÿñü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê âûðâåòñÿ îò íåãî, ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü, à ïîòîì îí ïîäíÿë åãî è îïðîêèíóë íà êðîâàòü. Îí ñðûâàë ñ Ãàððè îäåæäó è ïîêðûâàë åãî òåëî ãîðÿ÷èìè ïîöåëóÿìè. Îí öåëîâàë ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ äî ñèõ ïîð ñòîÿëè ñë¸çû, ãóáû, øåþ, ïëå÷è è ñíîâà ãóáû... Îí òàê äîëãî ñêðûâàë ñâîþ ñòðàñòü ê Ãàððè... è âîò, ïîäîáíî ïðîñíóâøåìóñÿ âóëêàíó, îíà âûðâàëàñü íàðóæó  è  ñìåòàëà âñ¸ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè. Îí áîëüøå íå îòïóñòèò Ãàððè, îí ñëèøêîì äîðîã åìó... ýòîò ìàëü÷èê. À äàëüøå ... äàëüøå  âñå ìûñëè âîîáùå èõ ïîêèíóëè, îñòàëàñü òîëüêî ýòà îáæèãàþùàÿ ñòðàñòü, ïåðåïëåò¸ííûå â ñòðàñòíîì îáúÿòèè òåëà... Îíè íå ñêàçàëè äðóã äðóãó íè ñëîâà, ñëîâà áûëè íè ê ÷åìó - îíè ãîâîðèëè íà ÿçûêå ÷óâñòâåííîñòè, è îáà âåëèêîëåïíî ïîíèìàëè ýòîò ÿçûê....

... Òàê òèõî... Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà - íåò, òîò íå ñïàë, îí óñòàâèëñÿ â òåìíîòó íåïîäâèæíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ýòîò âçãëÿä ïóãàë Ãàððè... Íåóæåëè Ñíåéï ÷åì-òî íåäîâîëåí? Ãàððè òðîíóë åãî âîëîñû. Ïðîôåññîð ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, ïðîäîëæàÿ äóìàòü î ÷¸ì-òî ñâî¸ì. Çàòåì âçäîõíóë, 

ïðèòÿíóë ìàëü÷èêà ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàë åãî äîëãèì íåæíûì ïîöåëóåì.

- Ñïè! 

Ýòî óñïîêîèëî Ãàððè, îí ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ãðóäü Ñíåéïó è óñíóë...

Êîãäà îí ïðîñíóëñÿ, åãî óæå ðÿäîì íå áûëî... È òîëüêî êàê âîñïîìèíàíèå î ïðîâåä¸ííîé âìåñòå íî÷è â êðîâàòè îñòàëñÿ åãî íîñîê... 

* * * *

Îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ â êîìíàòó, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü Ðîíó, êàê ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà... Îí îùóùàë ñåáÿ ïîñëåäíèì ïðåäàòåëåì. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îí íå ïîíèìàë, êàê ìîãëî òàêîå ñëó÷èòüñÿ... Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñïëûëà â÷åðàøíÿÿ êàðòèíà - Ðîí, ñêîð÷èâøèé ó êðîâàòè, çàäûõàþùèéñÿ îò ðûäàíèé, è åìó ñòàëî òàê ìåðçêî íà äóøå, ÷òî  îí ñòàë ñàì ñåáå ïðîòèâåí. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí äî ñèõ ïîð ïëàêàë â êîìíàòå, êîãäà Ãàððè ëåæàë â îáúÿòèÿõ Ñíåéïà... Îò ýòîé ìûñëè, Ãàððè çàõîòåëîñü óìåðåòü...

Îí äîëãî íå ðåøàëñÿ îòêðûòü äâåðü â êîìíàòó. Îäíàêî, ýòî âñ¸ æå ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü... Ðîí, íàâåðíîå, åù¸ ñïàë - ïîëîã íà åãî êðîâàòè áûë çàäâèíóò. Îí òèõîíüêî ïîäîø¸ë, îòîäâèíóë åãî... È àõíóë...

Ðîí ëåæàë íàãèøîì â îáíèìêó ñ Ìàëôîåì!  Ãàððè ïðîñòî íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì...

Ïàðî÷êà ïðîñíóëàñü. Ìàëôîé ñîííî ïîòÿíóëñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè

- Ïðèâåò, Ïîòòåð!

- Ðîí! ×òî âñ¸ ýòî çíà÷èò?

- ...Ý-ý... ýòî Ìàëôîé!

- Ñàì âèæó, ÷òî Ìàëôîé! ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò, ÿ òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàþ?

Ìàëôîé íåäîóì¸ííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà äðóçåé:

- ×òî çäåñü âîîáùå ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïîòòåð, òû ÷åãî ðàçîðàëñÿ?

Ãàððè íå îáðàùàë íà Äðàêî âíèìàíèÿ

- Ðîí! Åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, òû â÷åðà ïðîëèâàë ñë¸çû èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ýòîò óáëþäîê èçíàñèëîâàë òåáÿ... À ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íàõîæó òåáÿ ñ íèì â îáíèìêó!!!

- Óèçëè! ß òåáÿ èçíàñèëîâàë? - Ìàëôîé óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ðîíà, - Êîãäà?

- Ãàððè! - Ðîí áåñïîìîùíî ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Ãàððè íà Äðàêî... - ß òåáå ïûòàëñÿ â÷åðà âñ¸ îáúÿñíèòü... Íî òû âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, äàæå íå âûñëóøàâ

- ×òî òû ïûòàëñÿ ìíå îáúÿñíèòü?

- ×òî Ìàëôîé ìåíÿ íå íàñèëîâàë...

- Êîíå÷íî, íå íàñèëîâàë, - âñòðÿë Äðàêî, - êòî åù¸ êîãî íàñèëîâàë...

- Òîãäà ÷åãî æå òû ðûäàë?

- Ïîíèìàåøü... ß íå çíàë, êàê òåáå ñêàçàòü... Ýòî òàê íåîæèäàííî ñëó÷èëîñü... è ìíå áûëî ñòûäíî, ÷òî ýòî ... â îáùåì... ñ Ìàëôîåì... Îí æå èç Ñëèçåðèíà... ïîíèìàåøü?.. ß äóìàë... òû ìåíÿ âîçíåíàâèäèøü!..

- Ïðàâèëüíî äóìàë!..

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë! Ðîí è Ìàëôîé! Â ãîëîâå íå óêëàäûâàåòñÿ! Íî...

-Íî, Ìàëôîé! Òåáå æå âñåãäà íðàâèëñÿ ß!!!

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððè

- À òû ÿ, ñìîòðþ, ðåâíèâûé! À ÷åãî æå òû òîãäà ëîìàëñÿ?

- À ïîøëè âû îáà! Äâà ïðèäóðêà! -  Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îáìàíóòûì. Îí ðâàë íà ñåáå âîëîñû, äóìàÿ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé  èçíàñèëîâàë Ðîíà, à îíè òóò âîðêóþò! Äâà ãîëóáêà! 

- Ïîòòåð! À åñëè íå ñåêðåò, òû ñàì ãäå ýòó íî÷ü ïðîâ¸ë?

- Â ñîâÿòíå! - ðÿâêíóë Ãàððè è âûñêî÷èë  èç êîìíàòû...

Îí ñèäåë íà áåðåãó îçåðà, íåæèëñÿ íà ñîëíûøêå è îáäóìûâàë òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî çà ìèíóâøèå ñóòêè. Ñòîëüêî âñåãî ïðîèçîøëî, ÷òî ãîëîâà ïîøëà êðóãîì! Çíà÷èò, ó Ðîíà ñ Ìàëôîåì âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå! Íàäî áû ïîéòè è èçáèòü èõ îáîèõ, ÷òîáû íå î÷åíü ðàäîâàëèñü! Ãàððè õìûêíóë è âñïîìíèë, ÷òî èìåííî èç-çà Ðîíà îí íàêèíóëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà! È çàòåì ïðîèçîøëî ýòî... Êàêîå  ñëàäîñòíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå!.. Åãî ëàñêè, åãî ðóêè, òàêèå ãîðÿ÷èå âëàæíûå ãóáû -  îí äî ñèõ ïîð îùóùàë èõ íà ñâîåé êîæå, è îò ýòîãî îùóùåíèÿ ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè... Íàäåþñü, ÿ íå ñèëüíî åãî èçáèë... Íàäî áû ñõîäèòü ê íåìó... ïðîâåäàòü êàê îí... È îò îäíîé ìûñëè, ÷òî îí ñíîâà îêàæåòñÿ â åãî ñèëüíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ, Ãàððè ñòàëî òåñíî â ãðóäè... Áîæå, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ëþáëþ åãî! Êàæåòñÿ?.. íåò, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, âàì íå êàæåòñÿ... Âû áåçíàä¸æíî âëþáëåíû â âàøåãî íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèÿ!..  È Ãàððè çàëèëñÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì ñìåõîì..

Îí òèõîíüêî äîñòàë èç-çà ïàçóõè îñòàâëåííûé Ñíåéïîì íîñîê... Ýòî áûëà ÅÃÎ âåùü! È îíà áûëà òåïåðü åìó áåçóìíî äîðîãà... Êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè íà÷èíàë ïîíèìàòü Äîááè ñ åãî ñòðàñòüþ ê íîñêàì... Îí ïðèëîæèë íîñîê ê ùåêå... Èíòåðåñíî! Äàæå íå ïàõíåò!.. Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü! È îí, áåðåæíî ñâåðíóâ åãî, ïîëîæèë îáðàòíî âî âíóòðåííèé êàðìàí - ïîáëèæå ê ñåðäöó... 

Äî îáåäà îí òàê è íå ñõîäèë ê Ñíåéïó - åìó áûëî òàê õîðîøî, îí íå ñìîã ïåðåñèëèòü ñåáÿ è ïðåðâàòü ýòîò ñëàäîñòíûé ïîòîê  âîñïîìèíàíèé, â êîòîðûõ îí ñìàêîâàë êàæäóþ äåòàëü â÷åðàøíåé íî÷è. À Ñíåéïà ... Ñíåéïà îí ñêîðî óâèäèò... è íå òîëüêî óâèäèò...

Â òàêèõ ñ÷àñòëèâûõ ìûñëÿõ îí ñïóñòèëñÿ â îáùóþ ñòîëîâóþ. Îäíàêî, îí ñëåãêà ïîìðà÷íåë, êîãäà, áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë, íå óâèäåë åãî. Â ãîëîâå ñðàçó âñïëûëî, ÷òî ïðîñíóëñÿ îí òîæå îäèí... ×òî-òî íå òàê? Ìîæåò, Ñíåéï çàáîëåë? Îí ñåé÷àñ ýòî âûÿñíèò, òîëüêî ïîåñò è âûÿñíèò. Íî, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ïîíÿë, ÷òî àïïåòèò åãî ïîêèíóë...

Ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó Ãàððè í¸ññÿ ê êàáèíåòó Ñíåéïà. Èç-çà óãëà íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè âðåçàëñÿ â Ìàëôîÿ

- Ïîàêêóðàòíåé, Ïîòòåð!

- Ôó! Ìàëôîé òåáå ìîæíî óæå äàòü òèòóë! Ìàëôîé Âåçäåñóùèé!

- Ñïàñèáî! Íó è êóäà òû òàê íåñ¸øüñÿ? Óæ íå ê Ñíåéïó ëè?

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë

- ×òî ó òåáÿ ñ íèì? Âåäü ÷òî-òî åñòü?

- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë?

- Íó, çàìåòèòü åãî áëàãîñêëîííîñòü ê òåáå ñîâñåì íå òðóäíî... Îí ñòåðåæåò  òåáÿ êàê àíãåë-õðàíèòåëü...- Äðàêî ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî... Ãàððè ýòîãî âçãëÿäà íå âûäåðæàë è îòâ¸ë ãëàçà...

- Àãà! Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó ìàëûø Ïîòòåð îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì íåñãîâîð÷èâûì ... Íè÷åãî, Ãàððè, ÿ òåðïåëèâûé... Åñëè íàäóìàåøü - ÿ âñåãäà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèìó òåáÿ â ñâîè îáúÿòüÿ...

- Òû ïñèõ, Ìàëôîé! 

- Âîçìîæíî... Êñòàòè, æàëü òåáÿ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü, íî ïðîôåññîðà ñåé÷àñ íåò...

- Êàê íåò? - âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè, âûäàâàÿ ñåáÿ ñ ãîëîâîé, - è ãäå æå îí?

Ìàëôîé óñìåõíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî 

- Â îòúåçäå. Êîãäà âåðí¸òñÿ íåèçâåñòíî... Èñêðåííå ñî÷óâñòâóþ, Ãàððè!- Ìàëôîé ïðîâ¸ë ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì, óñìåõíóëñÿ è óø¸ë, îñòàâèâ Ãàððè ïîëíîãî òðåâîã è ñîìíåíèé...

Óåõàë? Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ïî÷åìó? Êóäà? Ïî÷åìó îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë ìíå? Ãàððè ëîìàë ñåáå ãîëîâó - åãî ìó÷èëè ýòè âîïðîñû è òî, ÷òî îí íå íàõîäèë íà íèõ îòâåòû... Êîãäà îí âåðí¸òñÿ? È âåðí¸òñÿ ëè? Íî îí òóò æå îáðûâàë ñåáÿ íà ýòîé ìûñëè è íà÷èíàë ñåáÿ ðóãàòü íà ÷¸ì ñâåò ñòîèò. ×òî çíà÷èò "Îí íå âåðí¸òñÿ"? Äàæå â êîøìàðíîì ñíå íåëüçÿ ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü Õîãâàðòñ áåç Ñíåéïà!  Áåç åãî óðîêîâ çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, áåç åãî ïðîíçèòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà, áåç åãî ôèðìåííîé óõìûëêè è ÿçâèòåëüíûõ íàñìåøåê! Íåò, ýòî óæå áóäåò íå Õîãâàðòñ! Ãàððè óñïîêàèâàë ñåáÿ, íàçûâàë ñåáÿ ïàíèê¸ðîì è ïëàêñèâîé äåâèöåé è æäàë ... æäàë åãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ... Íî ñ êàæäûì äí¸ì åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ òðåâîæíåå - Ñíåéï íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ. 

Ãàððè ïîòåðÿë àïïåòèò, îñóíóëñÿ, õîäèë ñàì íå ñâîé, íå æåëàÿ íè ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Íà óðîêàõ îí áåçäóìíî ñìîòðåë â îêíî, à ïîñëå óðîêîâ èñêàë óåäèíåíèÿ... â áèáëèîòåêå(!).

Íî èìåííî áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó îí ïîìèðèëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé...

Ãåðìèîíà äàâíî ïåðååõàëà æèòü â áèáëèîòåêó, êðîìå íå¸ òàì íèêòî íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ, è îíà, íàñëàæäàÿñü òèøèíîé, èçó÷àëà âñ¸, ÷òî ìîæíî èçó÷àòü.

Êîãäà çäåñü â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè, å¸ ïåðåä¸ðíóëî, îíà çàõëîïíóëà êíèãó è, ãîðäî çàäðàâ íîñ, óøëà. Âèäèìî, äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðîñòèëà ýòó âûõîäêó ñ å¸ äóðàöêèìè êîëãîòêàìè â ñåòî÷êó... ×òî æ, ïðåêðàñíî! Ãàððè ýòî âïîëíå óñòðàèâàëî! Ðàçëàä â îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âîëíîâàë åãî ñåé÷àñ ìåíüøå âñåãî. Ãàððè ïðèâëåêàëà òèøèíà â áèáëèîòåêå, çàóíûâíîå æóææàíèå ìóõ è òî, ÷òî ìîæíî, òóïî óñòàâèâøèñü â êíèãó, ðàçìûøëÿòü î ñâî¸ì... Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîêèíóëà áèáëèîòåêó, âèäèìî ðåøèâ, ÷òî óñòóïèòü ñâî¸ íàñèæåííîå ìåñòî ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè Ãàððè - çíà÷èò ìàëîäóøíî ïîêèíóòü ïîëå áèòâû áåç áîÿ... Ê òîìó æå ïîâåäåíèå ìàëü÷èêà å¸ çàèíòðèãîâàëî...

Åù¸ òðè äíÿ èãðû â ìîë÷àíêó è Ãåðìèîíà ñäàëàñü.

- Ëàäíî, Ãàððè, òû ïðîù¸í...

Ãàððè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè àæ ïîäïðûãíóë - ñòàòóÿ çàãîâîðèëà!

- ÷å... ÷åãî?..

- ß ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ÿ íà òåáÿ áîëüøå íå ñåðæóñü.

- Çà ÷òî?

- Êàê çà ÷òî? Çà òî, ÷òî âû ñ Ðîíîì óñòðîèëè... ß òåáÿ ïðîùàþ. ß æå âèæó, êàê òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé ïîìèðèòüñÿ...

Ñëàâà áîãó, ó íåãî õâàòèëî óìà íå ãîâîðèòü Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî îí âîâñå íå ïûòàëñÿ ñ íåé ïîìèðèòüñÿ...

Îäíàêî ïðîùàòü Ðîíà Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Å¸ âûâîäèëà èç ñåáÿ åãî ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ôèçèîíîìèÿ 

- Âîò íàõàë! Åù¸ è óõìûëÿåòñÿ ìíå â ëèöî! - îíà æå íå çíàëà, ÷òî Ðîí óëûáàåòñÿ Ìàëôîþ, ñòîÿùåìó íåïîäàë¸êó...

Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïåðåâåðíóòü äëÿ âèäà åù¸ îäíó ñòðàíèöó. ×òî ýòî çà êíèãà? Î ÷¸ì îíà? Îí äàæå íå çíàë... Äà è êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?.. Ïðîøëî óæå äâå íåäåëè ñ òîé çëîïîëó÷íîé íî÷è è îí  óæå ñîâñåì îò÷àÿëñÿ...

- Òû âñ¸ åù¸ çäåñü, Ãàððè? Ïî÷åìó íå ñïóñòèëñÿ â ñòîëîâóþ? Ñìîòðè, ÿ ïðèíåñëà òåáå áóòåðáðîäû, - Ãåðìèîíà çàáîòëèâî ðàçëîæèëà ïåðåä íèì åäó. - Ñëûøàë íîâîñòü? 

- Êàêóþ íîâîñòü? - íàñòîðîæèëñÿ Ãàððè

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðèåõàë...

Ó Ãàððè îò âîëíåíèÿ çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, è ïåðåñîõëî âî ðòó. Îí ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ è íåïðîèçâîëüíî âçÿëñÿ çà ãðóäü...

- Íó âîò, äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ñþðïðèç, à òû, êàê ÿ âèæó, óæå âñ¸ çíàåøü! - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà

- ×òî çíàþ?

- ×òî îí ïðèåõàë, ÷òîáû ïîäàòü â óâîëüíåíèå. ß âñ¸ äóìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî ðàíüøå? À äîæäàëñÿ íàøåãî ïîñëåäíåãî ãîäà îáó÷åíèÿ? Êàê áûëî áû çäîðîâî áåç íåãî! ß òàê çàâèäóþ ñåé÷àñ ìàëûøàì! Ãàððè, òû ÷òî? Ãàððè! Êóäà òû?

Íî Ãàððè óæå è â ïîìèíå íå áûëî. Îí í¸ññÿ ñëîìÿ ãîëîâó - êîðèäîðû, ëåñòíèöû, îïÿòü êîðèäîðû... Ïîäàòü â óâîëüíåíèå! Êàê! Ïî÷åìó? Îí ñåé÷àñ åëå óäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàåõàòü Ãåðìèîíå êíèãîé ïî áàøêå. Õîòÿ, ïðè÷¸ì çäåñü Ãåðìèîíà? Ìíå íàäî åãî óâèäåòü! Ñðî÷íî! Êîãî-òî ñáèë ñ íîã...  ïîòîì èçâèíþñü! Êòî ýòî áûë? À, ëàäíî! Íå âàæíî!

Îí âëåòåë â êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà - Ñíåéïà òàì íå áûëî. Íî Ãàððè óæå íåëüçÿ áûëî îñòàíîâèòü. Îí òåïåðü êàê âå÷íûé äâèãàòåëü áóäåò áåãàòü ïî Õîãâàðòñó â ïîèñêàõ ... ïîêà íå íàéä¸ò... åãî...

Ãàððè  âûáåæàë èç çäàíèÿ øêîëû. Êàæåòñÿ, ó íåãî íåìíîãî ïîìóòèëñÿ ðàññóäîê... Áåæàòü! Íå îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ!  Êóäà-íèáóäü! Çà íèì! Ãäå ÿ? Êàê ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ? Òåïëèöû! Áåæàòü! Äàëüøå! Ãàððè âçìîê. Äûõàíèå ñáèëîñü. È...è ...îïÿòü â êîãî-òî âðåçàëñÿ... âñ¸... áîëüøå... íå ìîãó...

Îí ñâàëèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïîä íîãè Ñíåéïó, äàæå íå îñîçíàâ, êòî ïåðåä íèì ñòîèò.

Ñíåéï ïîäõâàòèë ìàëü÷èêà, ïðèäÿ â óæàñ îò åãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ...

- Ãàððè! - âñòðÿõíóë ìàëü÷èêà, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî âçãëÿíóòü íà ñåáÿ, è êîãäà óâèäåë òóñêëóþ óëûáêó íà ëèöå Ãàððè, ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå. 

Ñåðäöå ïîíåìíîãó óñïîêàèâàëîñü, ìîëîòî÷êè â âèñêàõ óæå íå îòáèâàëè ýòîò áåøåíûé ðèòì. Ãàððè âäûõàë çàïàõ åãî îäåæäû, è ðàññóäîê ïîòèõîíüêó âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê íåìó. À âìåñòå  ñ ðàññóäêîì âîçâðàùàëîñü âîñïîìèíàíèå î òîì  ÷òî, âåðíåå, êòî åãî äî ýòîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ äîâåë... Îí âçãëÿíóë ââåðõ, â ýòè ÷¸ðíûå ãëàçà, è çàïëàêàë... Ñíà÷àëà ñîâñåì òèõî, íî ïîòîì íà íåãî íàêàòèëî, è îí óæå íå ìîã ñäåðæèâàòü ñâîèõ ðûäàíèé. Ñíåéï íå ïðîèçíîñèë íè ñëîâà, äàâàÿ âîëþ åãî ñëåçàì. Îí òîëüêî  ïðèæàë åãî ê ãðóäè è ìîë÷à ãëàäèë ïî âîëîñàì. Ãàððè íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ

- Ïîéä¸ì îòñþäà! Íàñ ìîãóò óâèäåòü... - Ñíåéï îáõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è è ïîâ¸ë îò òåïëèö â ñòîðîíó çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà

Îíè äîøëè äî Ãðåìó÷åé èâû, òàê è íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà äðóã äðóãó.

Ïðîøëè åù¸ äàëüøå, ïî÷òè äî äîìèêà Õàãðèäà, è çäåñü îñòàíîâèëèñü. Ñíåéï îòñòðàíèë îò ñåáÿ Ãàððè  è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ñïèíîé ê äåðåâó.

- Òû óñïîêîèëñÿ? Ãîòîâ ìåíÿ âûñëóøàòü?

Ãàððè êèâíóë

- Ãàððè, âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä òîáîé! ß ïîñòóïèë æåñòîêî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåáå...

Ãàððè âñêèíóë íà íåãî ãëàçà...

- Ìíå íåëüçÿ áûëî óåçæàòü... ß äîëæåí áûë ñðàçó æå ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé... Íî ÿ... ß íå çíàë, êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü... Ìíå íàäî áûëî ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè... - Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ,  ïåðåâ¸ë äûõàíèå è ïðîäîëæèë, - Òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî òîé íî÷üþ... Ýòî ïîëíîñòüþ ìîÿ âèíà!.. ß ïîòåðÿë íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü... ìû îáà... 

Ãàððè ðåøèë íå òÿíóòü ðåçèíó 

- Âû ÷òî æàëååòå î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- Äà!

- Çíà÷èò, âû ìåíÿ íå ëþáèòå? - îí îæèäàë óñëûøàòü ñâîé ïðèãîâîð, íî âñ¸ æå íå ïîâåðèë, êîãäà óñëûøàë... 

- Íåò, Ãàððè...

- Âû ëæ¸òå! - Ãíåâ ñíîâà çàêèïàë â í¸ì, - Âû âñ¸ âðåìÿ ëæ¸òå! È òîëüêî åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç - òîé íî÷üþ - âû áûëè èñêðåííû! 

- Ãàððè! Ýòî íå òàê!

- Íåò òàê! Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî âû ëæåö - Âû åù¸ è òðóñ! Âû áîèòåñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ ìíå è ñàìîìó ñåáå, ÷òî ëþáèòå! ×òî ìîë÷èòå? Ñêàæèòå æå ÷òî-íèáóäü!

- Ãàððè... ß ...Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî, æàëü, íî ...ÿ íå ëþáëþ òåáÿ...

Çíà÷èò, âñ¸-òàêè íåò!

Ãàððè áûë ïîòðÿñ¸í... Îí ìîë÷àë, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ìîæíî åù¸ ñêàçàòü íà ýòî...

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë â ãðóäè íåñòåðïèìóþ áîëü. Ýòî æåñòîêî! Îí õîòåë çàîðàòü íà Ñíåéïà, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðîáîðìîòàë ïî÷òè ø¸ïîòîì:

- Âû äîëæíû áûëè ñðàçó ñêàçàòü ìíå ýòî!... - îí íàáðàë ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà è ïðîäîëæèë, - âû äîëæíû áûëè ýòî ñäåëàòü!  À âû óäðàëè! Êàê... êàê... êàê Çîëóøêà! Ïîëó÷èëè, ÷òî õîòåëè è äàëè äåðó!!! Îñòàâèâ ìíå òîëüêî ýòî, - îí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà íîñîê...

 Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íåñ¸ò ÷óøü, íî åìó áûëî âñ¸ ðàâíî...

- Óñïîêîéñÿ è âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ! Ïîéìè, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ!

Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. ×òî-òî íå òàê! Âñ¸ ðàâíî íå óêëàäûâàåòñÿ â ãîëîâå! Ïîñëå òîé íî÷è!

- Íåò! ß âàì íå âåðþ! Íå âåðþ, ÷òî âû íè÷åãî êî ìíå íå èñïûòûâàåòå! Äîêàæèòå ìíå ýòî!

- ×òî?

- Ñêàæèòå, ÷òî âû êî ìíå áåçðàçëè÷íû... ïîñëå âîò ýòîãî!..

Ãàððè íå äîëãî äóìàÿ,  ïîäîø¸ë ê Ñíåéïó è ïîöåëîâàë åãî. Ýòî áûë äîëãèé ïîöåëóé, â êîòîðûé îí ïûòàëñÿ âëîæèòü âñ¸ ñâî¸ ÷óâñòâî, ÷òîáû ðàñòîïèòü ýòî õîëîäíîå ñåðäöå. Íî, êàæåòñÿ, åãî ïîïûòêà ïðîâàëèëàñü. Îí íå îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé... Çíà÷èò, âñ¸ êîí÷åíî... ×òî æ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî áûë íåïëîõîé ôèíàëüíûé àêêîðä â èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ...

- Ïðîùàéòå, ïðîôåññîð! - îí íå âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîø¸ë îáðàòíî

Íî åìó íå óäàëîñü ñäåëàòü è òð¸õ øàãîâ, êàê îí îêàçàëñÿ ïëåí¸ííûì  îáúÿòèÿìè Ñíåéïà. 

- Íå ìîãó, Ãàððè! ß íå ìîãó òåáÿ îòïóñòèòü! ×òî òû ñî ìíîé  äåëàåøü! - Ñíåéï ñî ñòîíîì ïðèòÿíóë åãî ê ñåáå, ïðèæàë ê ãðóäè è çàâëàäåë åãî ãóáàìè.

Ñåðäöå ó Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èëî, è, êàçàëîñü, áûëî ãîòîâî âûïðûãíóòü íàðóæó,  â âèñêàõ ñíîâà çàñòó÷àëè ìîëîòî÷êè... Íåò!.. Íó... íó íåâîçìîæíûé ÷åëîâåê! Êàê òàê ìîæíî! Îí ìåíÿ äî èíôàðêòà äîâåä¸ò! Êàê ÿ åãî íåíàâèæó... è... è... ëþáëþ!  
Îíè ñòîÿëè ïîä ñåíüþ äåðåâüåâ, íàñëàæäàÿñü áëèçîñòüþ äðóã äðóãà è äàæå íå çàìåòèëè, êàê ñêðèïíóëà äâåðü â äîìèêå Õàãðèäà, è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà... Â  íîâûõ êîëãîòêàõ... Â ñåòî÷êó...


End file.
